legend anew
by dre942
Summary: The legend told again with new twist probly not for childrn hp/hg
1. Chapter 1

You know the legend. You've heard the name

"The-Boy-Who-Lived"

"The Golden Boy"

"Leader of the Golden Trio"

Some of those are true some aren't.  
You've heard the tale of the scrawny boy who beat the most powerful evil wizard ever with and expelliarmus  
Well that's not the true story at least well not all of it.  
That was the public story the watered down version you want the true story from the beginning well hold on.  
This is the story of a legend

A legend Named Harry Potter


	2. back the fuck off dudley

"Back the fuck off Dudley" Harry yelled as he cocked his fist back and punched his fat cousin in the nose. Dudley fell back on his fat butt holding his broken and bleeding nose. Dudley's gang backed off from around Harry and went to help Dudley up since he was to porky to get up by himself. Harry sighed knowing he shouldn't have gotten so worked. _It was his fault. He shouldn't have been talking about my dead parents. _Harry's parents died when he was just a baby so he was sent to his aunt's to live. His aunt and Uncle were the kind of people that disliked anything strange. Harry mentioned a magic trick once in elementary school that his friend had shown him, and his Uncle Vernon sent him to his cupboard without supper. The next day Dudley beat up his friend and since then everyone in school stayed away from him. Harry stopped trying to make friends after that in fear that they too would get hurt. Harry had to even stop trying in school after Vernon beat him when he came home with scores then Dudley. Harry was a lot different than people made him out to be. He looked thin and under fed wearing his cousin's old hand me downs, but he was actually very nourished thanks to him stealing food out of the fridge when his aunt and uncle weren't around. He was in great shape since he realized his cousin was going to constantly try to pummel him. He'd start running and doing pushups in the park for hours since nobody cared whether he was home during the day or not. He'd developed a decent layer of muscle and was pretty fast. He never bothered to fight Dudley unless the porker was alone or just not so many of his little gang. Except today, today was different. Dudley's gang had surrounded him as Dudley taunted him about being and orphan and such. Harry could care less about being called names but it's when he started talking about his parent's that struck a chord. Harry had felt the heat rise as Dudley kept talking. Harry finally lost it which ended up putting him in his current predicament.

After socking Dudley, Harry raced home and locked himself in his cupboard under the stairs. He stayed there for what seemed like forever when he finally heard the front door open and close. He heard footsteps lead to the kitchen then a high pitched scream. He waited for his uncle to come dragging him out the stairs. It never came, he waited and waited but his uncle never came. Eventually Harry fell asleep curled by his door.

When morning came a loud bang on his door woke harry. He jumped up hitting his head on his very low ceiling and knocking dust all over him. Coughing he exited his cupboard to see his aunt looking down at him sneering.

"Breakfast, NOW. Today is dudleykins birthday so don't burn it freak." She said before whacking him on top of the head with a wooden spoon. Harry glared at her as she turned and walked away. He hated that woman and her damn spoon. She'd carried for as long as he can remember, whacking him with it for no reason most of the time. He rubbed his head where she hit him glad he had a mess of black hair to cushion the blow. That's another thing about Harry his relatives hated. His hair was the blackest of black and made his green eyes, like emeralds, stand out brilliantly. Hidden under his bangs, which he grew out just _to_ piss off his aunt because she didn't like his long hair, was a scar. Not just any scar mind You, a lightning bolt shaped scar right over his right eyebrow. He once asked how he got it which his aunt replied "in the car accident that killed your parents" before hitting him with her spoon. Harry learned that asking anything about his parents would earn him a whack with the spoon. Harry walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast while his cousin opened his presents. When he was done he put the food on the table and watched as Dudley started counting his presents.

"Twenty-six, twenty- seven, twenty- eight. Twenty eight that's one less the last year" Dudley yelled looking at his parents. Harry rolled his eyes looking between Dudley and his aunt and uncle. _Dumbass, that's two less than last year, when you got thirty._

"Well Dudley you are going to the zoo today" his uncle said. Harry knew this wouldn't go well. Dudley start wailing and beating his fat fists on the floor. Harry knew what was next, and sure enough Dudley started to fake cry. Dudley rolled to the floor throwing his presents everywhere. Vernon and Petunia panicked and started looking at each other.

"Okay. Okay Dudley, while were out we'll buy you two extra presents. How's that huh? Would you like that? Thirty presents." Petunia cooed trying to pacify her son. Harry laughed on the inside at how fast Dudley shut up and started smiling. Dudley always threw a tantrum to get what he wanted. It was pretty sad for an eleven year old to throw a tantrum. The phone ringing interrupted the current form of Harry's entertainment. Petunia went to answer it as Dudley went back to opening his presents and Vernon squeezed his overweight self into his recliner and read his paper. Harry was on his way to back to his cupboard when a scream stopped him in his tracks. His uncle tried to jump up out of his recliner but only succeeding in falling backwards still in it. His aunt ran into the living room looking murderous.

"VERNON." She yelled to the tipped over recliner still holding her husband.

"Um yes Petunia?" his uncle called from his position on the floor.

"That was Mrs. Figg she hurt her leg tripping over one of her cats. She can't watch the boy today" she said uttering boy like it was a curse. His family never used his name it was always boy or you or Potter. Harry was still frozen by the door to his cupboard. _God damn it _Harry thought. It just occurred to him that if he couldn't go to Mrs. Figg's he might get stuck at the zoo with his "family". As if on cue,

"No. No way. I don't want that freak with us. He is not coming to the zoo with us." Dudley yelled. Harry had to cover his ears to keep them from bursting. Vernon finally managed to free himself from his recliner, rolling backwards out of it and into the wall. Groaning he pulled himself up "Of course he isn't Dud. He and his freakiness are staying right here" Vernon said as he sat up .Petunia looked at her husband horrified.

"We certainly can't leave him here with OUR things." Petunia said thinning her lips reminding harry oh a anorexic horse. While they argued Harry had snuck out of the house and was walking down the street.

"Ha like hell I'm going to the zoo with those animals. I don't have time to watch Dudley meet his cousins in the ape family." Harry laughed at his own joke. Bored with walking around he went o one of his favorite hangout spots Tai Wang's martial art emporium, the best place to find kung fu movies or anything on martial arts. Walking in the he spotted Mr. Tai in the back of the store.

Mr. Tai was about twenty-five years old and a master of martial arts. He stood about five-ten and had jet black spiky hair about two-inches long He grew up in Japan and started training when he was younger. He loved martial arts like it was a real thing. He moved to Britain when He was twenty to finish his education at a university.

"Yo Mr. Tai how are you." Harry said waving as he walked up. Mr. Tai looked up from adjusting movies on a rack and stood up.

"Well well well, if it isn't Harry how are you." He said shaking Harry's hand smiling.

"I'm good. Just barely avoiding going to the zoo with the Dursleys." Harry said chuckling. Mr. Tai nodded. He and harry were good friends and often talked about their troubles.

"You have any work for me today?" Harry asked looking around at the store.

"Yea I need some help with a shipment that got dropped off this morning. We'll start the lessons when we're done." Mr. Tai said. He and harry had come to an arrangement that Harry would work at the store I n exchange for lessons on martial arts, the art of perception, and general living. Mr. Tai once asked him why he didn't work for money and Harry simply said" If I brought home money either it would be taken or I'd be accused of stealing and the police.

Harry nodded and followed Mr. Tai to the shipment area. As they walked Harry thought back to he and Mr. Tai first met.

*Flash back*

Little nine-year old Harry walked down in the humid climate on his way to the park. Walking in the opposite direction was Dudley and his gang of friends. Harry briefly considered turning and walking somewhere else before he was seen. He normally didn't have the patience to deal with Dudley or his friends but today he really didn't care. He kept walking on his path and right into Dudley.

"Watch it potter, you see I'm walking here." Dudley said. Harry ignored him and tried to go around. Dudley grabbed him and put him in a headlock rubbing Harry's neck in his sweaty armpit.

"See this here boy's. Little freak just takes it like-oof" before he could do finish Harry elbowed him the stomach making him let go of Harry's heads. Piers, Dudley's best friend moved into punch Harry but got a kick in the nuts first. Harry ran off as the other four chased after him with a heaving Dudley behind them and Piers limping holding his crotch. Harry ran around to the back of Tai Wang's emporium hoping to find somewhere to hide. He was almost to the other side of the building when two of Dudley's gang came around the corner. Harry turned around to run back but behind him were the other two. They closed in on him and he had nowhere to go. One of the grabbed him in a tight bear hug as another started punching him in the stomach. Harry was coughing up a bit of blood when he stopped getting punched. When the one punching him backed off another moved in and took his place he was about to start punching when a trashcan fell over .The boy jumped and turned around. Finding his chance harry jumped and kicked off the boys back send him and his holder backwards. Using the momentum Harry kept rolling when the boys back hit the ground. The other two ran at him as he stood up. Harry ducked one punch and kneed the first one in the stomach. Then other boy looked hesitant to attack for a second but still punched at Harry who grabbed it and flipped the boy over his shoulder. Harry caught his breath for a second before he panicked when he heard someone coming.

"Come one Piers I heard something back here"

Harry started looking around for somewhere to hide.

"Psstt boy over here come on." Harry turned around and saw a young man holding open a back door. Not hesitating Harry ran inside and the man closed the door. Kneeling down Harry panted heavily.

"Thank you. Mr.?" harry said leaving the last part open.

"Tai" the man said

"Thank you Mr. Tai" Harry said wiping a bit of blood from the side of his mouth.

"Are you going to be ok?" Mr. Tai asked concerned. Harry nodded as he stood up straight.

"This is better than most days actually" Harry sad a bit sadly. Mr. Tai looked at him confused.

"Oh I get beat all the time. My Relatives don't like me much so I'm used to this."

"That's horrible. I'm calling the police. "He was about to move but harry stopped him.

"Please don't" Harry begged.

"Kid your being abused." Mr. Tai said.

"Yea I know but it'll only cause more trouble. Just please don't." Harry pleaded his voice sad. Tai looked at Harry sadly before sighing.

"Ok. Kid just hang out here for a bit. Those were some nice moves out there you take classes or something." Tai asked. Harry looked at him confused.

"Classes?" he asked.

"Yea you know martial arts classes." Harry laughed.

"No I don't have money for them and I know the Dursleys wouldn't pay for them. I've sneaked a few peeks at my cousin's movies and tried to copy the moves." Harry said. Tai was very impressed. _He can move like that and he hasn't even been taught._

"That's impressive kid, for you to be able to move like that without even having training." Harry smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks martial arts look really cool. After I manage to leave my Aunt's I want to try to learn them."

"Well how about you start now, I'll teach you I'm a black belt in Muay Thai." Harry looked really happy before frowning.

"I can't I don't have any more for lessons remember." He said dejectedly looking down. Tai rubbed his chin thinking.

"Well how about this. I'll teach you Muay Thai and other things since you don't seem to be able to learn them with your family. In exchange you help me out around the store. I'll even let you watch some of the movies; this is the biggest martial art emporium around." Harry thought for a second before smiling and looking around.

"Cool. You got yourself a deal Mr. Tai."

*End flash back*

Harry and Mr. Tai finished their lesson and Harry was headed out the door.

"Alright Mr. Tai I'll see you later." He said waving from the door.

"See you Harry. Take care, and stay out of trouble, wills you." Mr. Tai said as he locked up the register. Harry nodded and started walking home. On his way he noticed an owl. _Hm that's weird. That owl is out and it's only about six o'clock._ Harry walked up to the house and noticed the car was still gone. Ignoring it he walked up to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Fucking great they're still gone and the doors locked." Harry tried to open the door again. The door clicked and opened. _Erm ok maybe it wasn't locked._ Harry walked inside and stepped on something.

CRUMPLE

Harry looked down to see an envelope. He picked it up. It' was addressed to his cupboard and was sealed with a red was seal

**Yep, cliffhanger. Let me know what you think and if you see any plot holes let me kno. And body that wants to beta let me know I could use one.**


	3. New Beginnings

_**Petunia Dursley screamed when she entered her house. Her husband Vernon ran into the house looking around.**_

_"__**What? What is it tuney?"He asked. Petunia raised one of her boney fingers and pointed into the living room. In the living room in his recliner sat Vernon's freak of a nephew Harry with a leg on his lap half is face hidden in shadow.**_

_"__**What the hell do you think you're doing boy? Scaring your aunt like that." Vernon said his voice rising. If Harry heard him he didn't show it. He simply flung an envelope at him which landed on the floor at Vernon's feet. **_

_"__**What the ruddy hell is this boy?" he asked as he picked it up. Reading the envelope all the color that could be seen in his face in the moonlight drained making it look as if he'd seen a ghost. **_

_"__**Pe-Petunia. Look at this." Vernon said shaking handing the envelope to his wife who was leaning against the wall. Looking at the envelope petunia near had a heart attack. She dropped to the floor on her knees. **_

_"__**It's just a hoax boy, there is no such thing as magic." Vernon said unconvincingly. Harry laughed.**_

_"__**That's what thought so I wrote a letter back and then an owl swooped in and carried it off. A half hour later another letter came delivered by the same owl. "Harry tossed another envelope to Vernon's feet. He reached down and opened it. Taking out the letter he read it before handing it to petunia. As she read it more and more color drained from her face.**_

_"__**WOULD YOU TO CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME MY PARENTS WERE MURDERED." Harry thundered.**_

_"__**Now see here boy" Vernon said regaining his courage."You are a freak and should be grateful we took you in." Harry stood up and glared at his uncle.**_

_"__**Yea took me in and beat me every day of my life." Harry yelled back.**_

_"__**We should have beaten you even more, to stop you becoming like your freak of a mother." Petunia said from the floor. **_

_"__**MY MOTHER WAS NOT A FREAK" Harry yelled. Vernon crossed the room and grabbed Harry by the collar.**_

_"__**SHE WAS AND YOU'RE WEIRDO FATHER TOO." Vernon yelled in his face spraying Harry with spittle.**_

_"__**Oh mother and father were so happy when they learned they had a witch in the family. I'm the only one that saw her for the freak she was." She said standing again. This only served to anger harry more as thing started floating all along the room and his hair stood up. Petunia dropped back to the ground covering her head as Vernon started shaking Harry.**_

_"__**What is this? What are you doing? Stop it" He yelled. When Harry didn't acknowledge him Vernon raised his fist ready to punch him. As he brought his fist to Harry's face he has blasted backwards into the living room couch that moved to catch him. All the floating objects dropped to the ground as a woman stepped out of the shadows. She was about in her fifty's with her hair in a tight bun wearing maroon robes. **_

_"__**Thank you Professor McGonagall." Harry said.**_

_"__**You're welcome Harry. I see what you mean about your situation here." She said.**_

___**Petunia looked up from her position on the floor. **_

_"__**Who are you? What did you do to my husband?" Professor McGonagall looked down at her as if the was something disgusting she didn't want to touch.**_

_"__**I'm a teacher from Hogwarts Mrs. Dursley. I'm here to inform Harry of his attending of our school in August. After getting his letter I came in person. He explained to me his situation and I'm appalled you didn't tell the boy his heritage"**_

_"__**He's not going. I will not prevent that unearthliness in my house. I refuse to let a freak like my sister in my house again" Petunia said.**_

_"__**I'm glad you said that because he will no longer be staying here. As of now I'm taking Mr. Potter into my custody until I find him a place to stay." She said sternly. Harry looked surprised at this news.**_

_"__**Really professor I don't have to stay here anymore." He said excitedly. The professor smiled at him sadly.**_

_"__**No Harry you don't have to stay here. Were leaving immediately, is there anything you need to get?" she asked. Harry shook his head no.**_

_"__**I don't own anything of values." He asked. Professor McGonagall looked sad. **__**He's had such a hard life and no friends to help him. Oh Albus I curse the day you talked me into letting him stay here**_

_"__**Ha he hasn't any friends. Who would want to be friends with someone like him?"Petunia snapped. She was about to say something else but McGonagall's cold glare shut her up. **_

_"__**Come along Harry it's time we left this place." McGonagall said. She and Harry walked past Petunia who was still a on the floor scared to get up and around Vernon who was still unconscious on the couch. As they walked out the door Harry looked back into the house one last time remembering all he went through and saw the door to the cupboard cracked open and a pair of eyes looking at him. Snorting Harry turned around and walked out of the house and into the night with professor McGonagall.**_

Harry and the Professor walked around the corner from the Dursley's and down the street. They had been walking for awhile before Harry spoke up.

"Um professor since I'm not staying at the Dursley's anymore where will I be staying? And where are we going?"Harry asked a bit shyly. Professor McGonagall looked at Harry and smiled.

"You'll be staying at the Longbottoms Harry. The young boy there your age actually will be attending Hogwarts also. His name is Neville, His parents and yours were very close. Tomorrow I'll come take you both to Diagon alley for your school things." Harry smiled when his parents were mention and he was glad to be staying with someone from the wizarding world._ Maybe I can learn some things ahead of time so as not to stand out to much._ Then a thought came to him.

"Professor, how are we getting to the Longbottoms. " Harry asked. He was didn't know where they lived but was sure they couldn't be close. From what Professor McGonagall told him earlier he knew wizards didn't like to stay to close to "muggles" as the professor called them.

"Like this" she said as she stopped and held her wand out into the street. Harry wondered what she was doing before he heard a loud bang behind him. He spun around and saw a purple blur speed towards them before it stopped abruptly. An old man in his sixties opened the doors.

"Hello welcomes to the night bus the fastest transportation for stranded wizards. I'm Ernie and I'll be your driver today." He read off an index card. Before Harry could ask about bus fare Professor McGonagall took out some gold and silver coins and handed them to Ernie.

"Longbottom manor please." She said as she walked to the back of the surprisingly large nicely decorated bus.

"A Manor, professor?" Harry asked as he looked around the bus. There were bunches of beds and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. _Hm bigger on the inside then the outside must be magic._

"Yes a manor. Like the Potter family the Longbottoms are and old wizarding family. Most of the old families live in manors and such. Don't worry about some things Harry there's a lot that has to be explained to you." She added the last part seeing Harry's curious expression drop when he didn't know something.

"Oh ok professor. But I do have two more questions." Harry said somewhat hesitantly.

"And they are?"

"What were those coins you paid with they didn't look like British pounds?" He asked. McGonagall smiled at how the boy paid attention to what happened around him.

"Those were galleons, sickles, and knuts." They're what we wizards use as currency. Tomorrow we'll go to Gringotts the wizarding bank and get your money for your school things." She said as she found a seat in the back by the stairs to the top floor. Harry's eyes widened.

"I have money?" he said surprised. The professor looked at him warmly.

"Why yes and a fair amount too. As old as your family is you have a nice amount waiting for you. Now that counted as a question but I'll let you ask another" she said smiling. Harry chuckled at the small joke before the smile dropped.

"Can you tell me why were my parent's killed?" e asked sadly his eyes dropping to the floor. McGonagall looked at him sadly before sighing.

"Harry I won't lie to you a beat around the bush if you really want to know. Are you sure you're ready."? "She asked. Harry looked up hesitantly but as she thought he was going to say no his gaze hardened and his eyes looked as if they had a fire in them burning bright almost shining.

Harry nodded." I appreciate this professor McGonagall. I would like to know, I'm ready. "he said voice full of determination. Professor McGonagall nodded before taking a deep breath.

" Eleven years ago before you were born the wizarding world was at war. There was a dark wizard. We refer to him as he-who-must-not-be-named, but his name was Lord Voldemort. Never be scared of a name Harry, your parent's weren't and they fought him. He hated muggles and half wizard, those that mated with muggles , and muggle born wizards, wizards born to muggle families. Anyway he gathered a group of dark wizards that saw things his way. They were Death eaters and they terrorized people. The killed raped and took what they wanted. Your parents were auror's and they fought boy did they fight. They were some of the best especially together they were unbeatable. Your father was a master at transfiguration and your mother worked wonders with charm spells. But then Voldemort started hunting them personally and they went into hiding. Not long after you were born. Well I'm not sure of all the specifics but they were found and killed. What I do know is that your mother fought to save you to the very end before he killed her. Then he tried to kill you somehow, someway, the killing curse that he attempted that has never been blocked before or even defended against rebound back onto Voldemort and some say he died some say he lives as a spirit waiting to regain a body either way his body was destroyed and you lived escaping the most powerful wizard alive at the time without any damage except the scar on your fore head. "She said pointing to said scar. Harry unconsciously touched it before letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He sat back against a seat and adjusted to the information he was given. _My parents fought for me. They loved me. They were fighters till the end. They fought for good and so will I. I'll make them proud I swear._ Harry unconsciously balled his hand in to a fist before releasing it.

"LONGBOTTOM MANOR LAST STOP" Ernie's voice echoed to the back of the bus.

" Come on Harry were here." The professor said walking to the front. Harry hurried out of his seat and followed her. As the stepped off of the bus Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he looked at the manor. It was huge easily two stories with a nice sized front yard and a nice garden. Off to the side was a huge pool with a greenhouse behind it. Shaking off his awe he ran to catch up with the professor who was halfway down the path to the door. As he caught up with her she bent down and whispered to him.

"Now Mr. Potter I want you to be on your best behavior here. Neville's grandmother is an old friend of mine and I don't want to hear anything bad about you. Also Neville's parent's were fighters in the war too like your parents. Unfortunately they were captured and tortured into insanity. They're in the hospital permanently so try not to mention them ok." She finished and straightened up to knock on the door. Harry nodded not knowing if she saw it or not.

"Thank you" she said as she knocked on the door._ Well that answers that question. _Harry thought as he waited for someone to answer the door. Seconds later he saw a light turn on inside next to the door as it opened. A elderly lady stood in what Harry assumed were light robes.

" Ah Minerva how may I help you at this hour? I was just about to have tea would you like some?"

"Yes please Augusta tea would be nice. Also Mr. Potter here was looking for a place to space would you happen to have room for him? "Minerva said gesturing to harry during the last part. Augusta Longbottom looked down at Harry and smiled.

"My if it isn't the long lost Potter. I haven't seen you since you were a bitty baby playing with Neville in the playpen. I'd be glad to have him Minerva after all my daughter-in-law was his godmother. Come on in" she said stepping back allowing the entrance.

"NEVILLE!" she called once they were inside. A slightly portly boy came running to the rail from an upstairs room and looked down at Augusta.

"Yes grandmother you called." He said. Augusta looked up at her grandson.

"Ah there you are Nev. We're going to have a quest for a few weeks till you start school. Come show Harry to a guest room. He'll be starting school with you so get him adjusted will you?" she called gesturing for Harry to follow Neville.

"Harry?" Neville said looking at Harry."You don't mean –" he said as Harry reached him upstairs. Neville tilted his head sideways and looked at Harry.

"Oh my god you're Harry potter. "he said eyes widening.

"Don't gawk at him Neville. He's just human you used to play together when you were babies. Hurry and show him to the room." Augusta said from down below.

"Er right follow me Harry right this way." Neville said still shocked. Harry quietly followed Neville to the quest room as Mrs. Longbottom and Professor McGonagall walked into the kitchen. Neville abruptly stopped next to a door almost causing Harry to knock into him.

"Here you go Mr. Harry potter sir." Neville said stuttering. Harry smiled and clapped Neville on the shoulder.

"It's just Harry, we used to be playmates when were little I hope we can be friends now." Harry said. Neville just nodded not trusting his mouth to respond properly. Harry walked inside the guest room and looked around. It was beautifully adorned in silk curtains and n peach colored wallpaper with trees on them that actually swayed as if in a breeze.

"Hey Neville how-"Harry started as he turned around. Neville was nowhere to be seen. Harry stuck his head out the door but didn't see him. Closing it he turned back to the room.

"Here's to new beginnings he said as he flopped on the bed and promptly fell asleep fully clothed on top of the covers. That night his Mind was filled with thoughts of what awaited him in this new world.


	4. blond bitches and old coots

"Harry! Harry wake up it's time to go were late." Harry rolled over and hit the floor next to the bed.

"Bloody hell that hurt. What happened?" Harry said rubbing his back looking at Neville. Neville snickered as Harry got up.

"I was trying to wake you up and the bed tipped you over." He said

"Oh ok. The bed just tipped me over. Whoa wait what? The bed tipped me over? Harry yelled bewildered. Neville looked confused before a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Yeah. In the wizarding world if you don't get up on time or when someone is waking you the bed tips you over. They're magic." Neville explained.

"Oh ok that's pretty convenient but it hurts like hell" Harry said chuckling and rubbing a sore spot.

Neville smiled and nodded.

"Hurry and dress Professor McGonagall is here to take us to the alley." Neville said as he walked out the room.

"Alright, alright I'll be down in a sec thanks." Harry said looking around for clothes. Then he hit himself in the forehead with his hand. _I don't have fucking clothes._

"Over here sonny Jim" Harry spun around looking for someone that wasn't there.

"Who's there?" he called to an empty room. He got no answer.

"Come out right now or I'll-"he bluffed.

"You'll what." The voice called. Harry spun around in a quick circle making his self dizzy. Still no one was there.

"I have a wand and I'm not afraid to use It." he said reaching into his back pocket pretending to grab a wand.

"Hahaha the only wand you have is the one aiming out of your pants." Harry forgot all about the disembodied voice and looked down surprised.

"AAAAHHHHH" sure enough he was at full mast. He yelled again before running towards the bathroom door. He tried to push it open and run in at the same time and when it didn't budge he collided with it full force knocking himself out and falling to the floor.

Harry woke up with a splitting head ache wearing green robes and sitting in a pub.

"Whoa who the? What the? Where am I?" Harry said looking around. Neville was sitting across from him in the booth snickering.

"Neville! Where are we and how did we get here?" said Harry hurriedly twitching around in the booth . Neville held his hands up from across the table in an attempt to calm Harry.

"Calm down we're in the leaky cauldron it's a pub outside of Diagon alley. We found you knocked out on the floor and your mirror explained what happened. We thought it was too much trouble to try and wake up so the professor conjured you a spare robe till you get some real ones."Neville explained sipping some kind of beverage out of a mug in front of him. "Harry looked at him as he'd grown to heads.

"Ok how did my mirror talk? How'd you drag me here and what the bloody deuce is conjuring?" Harry huffed. Neville took another sip before talking.

"Um ok how do I explain this? Mirrors are charmed so that your reflection talks to you. You know tell you how you look and such. It's a big thing with girls so all mirrors in houses are charmed that way. And we didn't drag you were flooed here. It's magical transport through fire. Toss in powder it turns green step in say the place then bam your there. You just have to make sure you speak very clearly otherwise you may get lost. And, as for conjuring-"

"Conjuring is the bringing of an item from a know place." Professor McGonagall said appearing next to Harry suddenly who jumped.

"Oh murder professor you nearly gave me a heart attack. Where'd you come from" Harry could've sore he saw a slight smirk before it as gone.

"Quite sorry Mr. Potter. I was just conversing with Professor Quirrell, the defense against the dark arts teacher this year." She turned and pointed to a man in about his thirties. He seemed really jittery and wore a turban. He was constantly looking around as if expecting an attack. _Well that's an obvious act. It's too repetitive to be real he's acting for some reason. _Harry observed Quirrell while Neville finished his drink and Professor McGonagall took out a sheet of parchment.

"Ok you two time to go. We have loads to do." She said rising from the booth. Neville got up next as did Harry. They walked out the back of the leaky cauldron and right into a brick wall.

"Um professor did we got the wrong way or is this just a very obvious doorway. " Harry said looking at the brick wall. Neville and Professor McGonagall both looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" They both said at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a butter beer professor." Neville said smiling. Professor McGonagall slightly frowned but pulled out her wand.

"Oh all right." She said as she waved her wand. A bottle appeared in Neville's hands who immediately took a swig of it.

"Thank you. Harry do you want-"He couldn't even finish the question before Harry grabbed the bottle and took a swig before handing it back.

"Hm it's sweet with a bit of a bitter tang. I like it anyway back to the wall. Look at it you can see the outlines of an archway in the bricks, not all of them are the same length and the ones that aren't make a sort of arch." he said pointing at some of the bricks. Professor McGonagall stepped forward as Neville stepped back. She looked at the bricks as Harry pointed at while Neville looked at the whole image from his stand point.

"Very good Mr. Potter, even I never noticed that and I have eyes like a cat." She said. Neville nodded in agreement.

"How'd you learn to spot things like that Harry" Neville asked.

"I took lessons in martial arts and I used to have to study things like how people moved and little things like that. I just ended up always being able to see things in a broader scale or hone in on a detail." Harry said rubbing his chin. Neville nodded although he had no idea what martial arts is. _I wonder if I could learn that. Maybe then grandmother would be proud and stop comparing me to dad._

"Hey Harry could you teach me that."Neville asked.

"Um sure Nev. Could you teach me some things about the wizarding world. I'm a bit of a noob obviously"" Harry said turning red and scratching the back of his head. Neville reddened also but nodded.

Harry turned back to face the wall to see it wasn't there in its place was an arch with a market behind it.

"Ha I knew I was right." Harry said snapping his fingers.

"Indeed now come along we must got to your vaults before getting your school things." Professor McGonagall said from behind them. This time it was Neville who jumped.

"Not getting me twice professor." Harry said still facing the market where people were going in and out of shops of all odds and ends.

"Yes well anyway come on" She walked past them almost parting the path to a giant white building that loomed over the surrounding area. As Harry walked he noticed everywhere people stopped to look at her first at him then his scar. He was starting to freak out till Neville put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just because you're the one who got rid of "him". It makes you sort of a hero even if you were just a baby."Neville said. Once Harry thought about it, it made since in a creepy way but he accepted it. He casually smiled at a few people and followed McGonagall to the white building.

"First lesson Harry this is the wizard bank Gringotts but its run by goblins. Not many wizards respect goblins but those that do are really well off. You should always be respectful to goblins and never steal. God help the person that tries to steal from a goblin let anyone Gringotts they'll die very painfully. The three of them walked through the white marble doors of the bank. Professor McGonagall walked over to a desk with a goblin sitting up above it on a stool.

"Hello we would like to make a withdrawal please." she said. The goblin looked up from a heavy thick looking book it was going over and peered down at them.

"Which vaults?" it asked gruffly.

"The vaults of Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter, please." McGonagall answered. The goblin looked at her before looking at Harry. Harry could feel its eyes looking at his scar.

"Ah Mr. Potter welcome back, it is nice to see you. One second please." He said giving Harry a creepy toothy smile. He fumbled behind his desk before pulling out a sheet of parchment and a knife.

"I need a bit of Mr. Potter's blood to verify that he is who he says. He hasn't been here before we just need to check and do you have Mr. Potter's key Ma'am" he said looking at McGonagall. She slowly nodded and pulled out a small gold key then looked at Harry.

"It's ok Professor I understand. We can't have people trying to steal from the safest place for gold in the world." Harry said as he held his hand out. The goblin stopped for a moment and looked at Harry puzzled. Shaking it off, he cut Harry's hand and let the blood flow onto the parchment beneath it. When the parchment turned blue Harry's hand healed instantly. Harry withdrew his hand and looked it over.

"Cool" he said simply. The goblin looked down at him and raised a hairy eyebrow.

"Yes it is cool. If you weren't really Harry Potter your hand would have burned from the inside out. Harry's hand immediately flew to his pocket as the goblin smirked.

"Now to your vaults, GRIPHOOK front and center right now." He called. A small door at the bottom of the desk opened and a goblin walked out. He turned around and looked up at the one behind it.

"Yes sir how may I be of service."He said ignoring the three wizards next to him.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom need to visit their vaults. Please escort them there right away." the teller goblin said. The one called Griphook did a quick double take towards harry.

"As you wish sir. Please follow me right this way." Griphook said already waking towards a tunnel to their right. When they reached the end of the tunnel a rickety metal cart sat on a pair of tracks. The goblin sat in the front and worked the controls while Harry, Neville, and Professor McGonagall sat in the back. After checking that everyone was in and secured Griphook pushed a lever. The cart rocketed off down the making twists and turns so sharp Harry thought they should've sent them flying to their doom in the darkness below. At a turn Harry was looking down a corridor when he saw a pillar of flame shoot up.

"Um dragons aren't real are they?"He asked nervously. Griphook chuckled darkly from his eat.

"Yes they are Mr. Potter, but they aren't very numerous. Dragons were nearly hunted to extinction. We goblins have one of the last ones locked up here to protect some of the more prestigious vaults. Actually that's where Mr. Potters vault is so we'll get to visit it up close." Harry could tell that's Griphook was laughing or rather the goblin version of laughing. Neville leaned in close to harry.

"Wow Harry that's really cool only the really old wizards houses have vaults near the dragon." He whispered. Harry didn't have time to think about it as the cart jerked to a stop. Everyone exited to the right and stood in front of a large metal door with an emblem of a metal shield on it. On the shield was a badger.

"See that Harry the badger is a symbol of Helga Hufflepuff a founder of Hogwarts. The Longbottoms are a line of her and Godric Gryffindor's children. Almost all of their descendants went to either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. "As Griphook went up to the door and started sketching on it with his finger professor McGonagall turned around to look at them.

"That is quite true Mr. Longbottom your house is quite famous. Mr. Potter here also has a very famous descendant." Both Harry and Neville looked at her curiously.

"I do"

"He does" McGonagall nodded, smiling.

"Mr. Potter here is a direct descendant of …..Merlin."

"What" both Neville and Harry yelled before Neville fainted.

"Merlin's real!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes Mr. Potter you'll find that most legends have a hint of truth to them especially those that involve magic." As usual like a sponge Harry absorbed the information. He was still aware enough to see Griphook finish with the door and see it melt it to the walls as if it was never there.

"That was really cool. Goblin magic right." The little goblin smile toothily and nodded.

"Indeed very observant you are for a young one. If a wizard would have tried that they would have been sucked inside until we checked it.

"How often do you check for thieves?"

"About once every fifty years." he said scratching his head thinking. Harry's mouth opened wide before closing. _Well it is true people shouldn't steal _Harry though. Neville went in to grab what he needed as Harry stood outside with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry."

"What were my parents like? Harry asked shyly.

"Hm well as I said before they were quite gifted your mother in charms your father in transfiguration but outside of magic their personalities were a bit opposite. Your father, James, was quite the prankster often winding up in detention for hitting someone with a prank curse. Your mother, Lily, was a lovely girl kind and sweet. She didn't take foolishness. Now don't take it that they were completely different. After they got together your mother straightened your father out for the most part and your father got your mother to loosen up. You could say they completed each other." The professor finished with a faraway look in her eyes as if retelling a story ages old. Harry was beaming when she was done. At first he started to think they hated each other, but the Professor quelled his fears. Harry turned back to the vault as Neville was coming out.

"Alright Harry your next. "Neville exclaimed. Harry was a bit nervous as he climbed back into the cart. What would he find inside his vault? The cart took off and after a series of turns they were going back the way they came. They took the turn down the corridor where Harry saw the fire. Harry was leaning over the cart peering into the darkness below when a jet of fire rocketed up towards him. It came so close to Harry's face he could feel the heat. As the fire receded he sat back in the cart.

"I saw it. I saw a real live dragon, and it was huge." Harry exclaimed. Professor McGonagall just smiled as Neville looked terrified gripping the sides of the cart so hard his knuckles were turning white. Harry laughed on the inside at his friend as he sat back and enjoyed the rest of the ride. The rest of the ride was uneventful in Harry's opinion as they soon came to a stop next to a giant metal door. The door hand gold edges and a giant shield on the front. On the shield was a sword crossed with a wand. There were very intricate designs on the door that made Harry marvel at the workmanship.

"Ah I see you've noticed the intricate designs Mr. Potter. This specific door was goblin made especially for Merlin himself since he helped us start this bank so many centuries ago. "

"This is very fine work master Griphook. Goblins have a keen eye for detail I commend you on your work." Harry said absentmindedly the words just coming from his mouth. Griphook stood stunned. Never before had a wizard given a goblin such high praise and treat them as equals.

"Th-Thank you Mr. Potter." Griphook slowly closed his mouth not trusting it to speak as he turned towards Professor McGonagall.

"Key please ma'am" he asked holding out his hand. She reached in to her robes and pulled out a small gold key and handed it to Griphook. He took it and turned to the vault. He pushed open a slot and inserted the key before sketching it with his finger just as he had with Neville's vault. When he was done he stood back.

"You might want to back up" he suggested. Everyone headed his warning and stepped back just as the door erupted in flames of blue, gold, and deep red. The fires died down showing the door completely intact. Pieces of the door started sliding into the wall until the whole door was gone.

"Harry go ahead and go in and get as much as you think you need. Normally I would warn you not to over spend but since you're new to the wizarding world I'll let you indulge in a little splurging. Your going to need a new wardrobe and such oh wait here's your list so make sure you get as much you're going to need." Professor McGonagall said handing Harry a sheet of paper. Nodding Harry walked into the vault. Larges piles of Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles were piled to the ceiling which already looked magically heightened. Harry scooped what he thought he would need into a large bag. As he exited he thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eye but when he turned to look nothing was there. Shaking of the feeling of being watched he walked out of the vault, turning around he watched the vault door slide back into place and look as if it was a whole complete thing. He got into the cart next to Neville and enjoyed the ride back to the lobby. As they exited the lobby Harry bade goodbye to Griphook.

"I bade you well and may your fortune grow." Harry said bowing. Professor McGonagall, Neville and Griphook stopped dead in their tracks. Griphook was thunderstruck.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Potter. You have a good day as well." He stuttered out. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Just Harry please." Harry said slightly bowing.

"Of course Mr.- Harry." Griphook said bowing. Harry smiled and continued walking. Neville blinked then ran to catch up with Harry.

"Harry what was that about." Neville asked pulling Harry toward a shop filled the different robes.

"I don't know it just felt like the thing to say." Harry said shrugging.

"Oh ok then. Well here's our first stop, Madame Malkin's robe shop come on." Neville and Harry walked in and up to the counter where a middle aged woman was ducked behind the counter.

"Excuse me ma'am." Neville said timidly. The lady jumped up and hit her head on the counter.

"Oh sorry one minute please. " The lady started fumbling behind the counter before coming up holding a tape measure.

"Come along you two I need your measurements I have another customer in the back. " Harry and Neville followed her to the back where a young boy with in Harry's opinion had radioactive blond hair stood on a stool wearing a robe the looked a bit oversized.

"Ok found it." The lady said. She held out the tape measure and tapped it with her wand. It extended and floated around the little blond boy.

"Ok good thank you I'll go get you a proper size and have it adjusted. You too stand over there I'll be back in a second." She said as the tape measure floated back into her hand and she went looking among the robes in the front.

"So I'm assuming you actually made it into Hogwarts Longbottom." The blond sneered at Neville.

"Just bugger off Malfoy." Neville said turning slightly red. Harry looked back and forth in between his friend and the Malfoy kid.

"Hey Neville who's is this guy?" Harry asked. Malfoy gaped as if surprised someone didn't know who he was. Neville blinked before remembering Harry didn't know much about wizard families.

"Oh sorry, Harry. Harry this is Draco Malfoy, want to be bad boy of the wizarding world. Son of the famous death eater Lucius Malfoy, who wormed and bought his way out of trouble when he was caught after the war." Neville said a bit of edge on his voice. Malfoy reddened deeply the color standing out against his pale face.

"You'll watch your mouth squib. Accusation will have you winding up like your dear old parents. "Both Harry and Neville stiffened at the mention Of Neville's parents. Neville was too upset to say anything but Harry didn't have such a hindrance. He walked right up to Malfoy and stared him dead in the eye.

"Look here blond bitch I suggest you shut your mouth about my mate's parents." Malfoy pulled his face back from Harry's a little. He flinched a little but kept up his cocky appearance.

"Yea or what." He said cockily. Harry smiled at the boy before grabbing his collar and pulling him closer.

"You don't want to know you little blond bitch."Harry said before letting go and stepping back.

"Ok dear I have your robes. What's going on back here? I will not have fighting in my store."Madame Malkin said returning to the back room. She shoved some robes into Draco's hands then ushered him out the door. When she returned she hurriedly got Harry and Neville measure and got them a set of black school robes with some silky green and dark blue ones for Harry along some ones for everyday occasions. Next they stopped by Olivanders wand shop only then did Harry realize that professor McGonagall was not with them.

"Hey Neville where's the professor?" Harry said looking around as he pushed open the shop door. Neville stopped and snapped his head around looking before shrugging.

"I don't know do you suppose we should look for her. We don't want to get in trouble." He said twitching a bit. Harry shook his head looking around again.

"No I think its ok .If she needs us she could find us she is a witch after all. " Harry said walking into the dimly lit shop. Neville quickly followed not wanting to be left in the crowded shopping area. Harry looked around the dark room for anyone that could help them.

"Um hello is there anyone here?" Harry called out. Harry felt an eerie presence over his shoulder as the hairs on his neck stood on end.

"Ah Mister Potter, it is wonderful to have finally met you. " Harry snapped around and came face to face with a wizened old man with huge glasses. Neville jumped and screamed falling into a chair by the door passed out. Both Harry and Olivander looked at him and sighed.

"He still does that?" Olivander asked. Harry just sighed and nodded.

"Hm anyway down to business. You're going be the first one to try my new invention Mr. potter." Olivander said walking behind the counter and pulling out a box. Harry eyed the box suspiciously.

"Um what is it?" He asked stepping back. Olivander chuckled seeing his reaction.

"It's perfectly harmless dear boy. It's a wand I made to make it easier for people to find a wand that fits them. Its better then guessing and getting my shop blown up you see." Olivander said handing harry the search wand. Harry nodded not really knowing what he meant about the shop being blown up. Harry gave the wand a wave and felt a small gust of wind as a box flew around the corner and landed on the counter in front of him. Olivander opened the box and gently took out the wand inside. Examining it he stroked his chin.

"Curious…very curious indeed." He muttered. Harry looked at him perplexed.

"Excuse me sir what's so curious." Harry asked. Olivander's head snapped up as if he forgot he wasn't alone.

"Oh sorry forgot you were there. What's curious is that this wand has a phoenix feather core. And the phoenix that gave its feather for this wand gave one other. The other feather went to the wand that gave you that scar." he finished pointing to Harry's forehead where his scar lay hidden beneath his bangs.

"Voldemort's wand?" Harry asked his voice lowering to a whisper. Olivander nodded.

"Yes that wand did great things. Terrible but great all the same." Harry had no time to think of this predicament when another gust of wind signaled another box appearing.

"Oh dear I must have a few bugs to work out in the system."Olivander said sighing. He went to grab the box when it started glowing blue and wind kicked up. Harry's hair whipped around his head. He felt the instinct to stretch his hand out for the wand. As he did the top of the box blew off and the wand flew into his hand. As soon as he caught the wand it stopped glowing and the wind died down. Harry felt a flow of energy flow through him.

"Hm this is even more curious indeed. May I take a look Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked. Harry was hesitant in handing over the second wand but did so any way. Ollivander looked it up and down examining it thoroughly.

"This is even more curious. Mr. Potter I remember every wand I have ever sold. This wand is a mixture of mahogany wood and willow which makes it sturdy but pliable and swishy excellent for Transfiguration and Charms just like your parents wands." He finished holding out the wand to Harry. Harry gasped and took a deep breath before accepting the wand back.

"Like my parent's wands?" Harry muttered. Ollivander eyed him from behind the counter.

"Yes very much like them indeed. You'll do great things Mr. Potter I am sure of it, but I have a small parting gift for you." He said reaching behind the counter and pulling out two more boxes.

"These are wand holsters you where them under the sleeve of your robes for quick access to your wand. Now they don't recommend these for first year students but you're no ordinary first year. Hear try one on to keep one of your wands hidden." Harry pulled up his sleeve and put on the holster and slipped his second wand into it.

"Ah yes very nice fit now this holster is a very special one indeed. It belonged to your father." Harry's eyes snapped up then looked down at the holster in front of him. Another connection to his parents lay in front of him. His eyes started to slightly water before he wiped them away. He hadn't cried in years and he refused to start now.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander this means a lot to me." Harry said steeling his voice despite the emotional conundrum going on inside of him. The old man smiled and bowed.

"It is my pleasure, just don't tell anyone about it can't be showing favoritism now can I" he said with a smile. Harry nodded and attached the second holster to his other wrist but kept the twin wand in his robe. A bell rang as the door opened behind them.

"Happy early birthday Harry "Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing there with a beautiful white snowy owl.

"Wow professor she's beautiful thank you." Harry said as he stroked the owl's feathers.

"You're welcome Harry. She'll make a wonderful pet and can come with you to school."Harry's smile nearly broke his face.

"Really professor she can come."Harry said. Minerva flashed a rare smile and nodded.

"Each student is allowed a pet. Even Neville here has a pet toad but it keeps running away." she said looking at the still unconscious Neville in the chair.

"Well I have your books here to Mr. Potter and they were out of cauldrons but you will have it by time school starts. So let's head back to the Longbottoms and get us some lunch." Harry nodded and turned around to bid Mr. Ollivander goodbye but found him nowhere in sight. He turned back to Professor McGonagall confused a question his lips.

"It's better not to ask Mr. Potter. I think Mr. Ollivander likes freaking his customers out a bit much" she said.

"She's still upset I scared her the first time she was here." A voice echoed around the store. Harry smiled and bowed before waking Neville and dragging him out the door as he stammered about old coots. Professor McGonagall soon followed her nose in the air a frown on her face. A gust of wind blew up her robes as a laugh chased her out of the store.


	5. sorting

Harry sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts express cursing his luck of losing his only guide in the wizarding world. After following Neville through the barrier he had to stop and tie his shoe and when he looked up Neville was nowhere to be found. Not able to find his friend he lugged his things onto the train and found an empty compartment. He sat down next to the window and had started to drift off when he heard the compartment door slide open.

"Um do you mind if I sit in here all the other compartments are taken?" Harry turned and looked at the new comer. It was a read headed boy with a highly freckled face looking at him shyly.

"Sure the more the merrier come in." Harry answered. The boy pushed the door open and lugged in his suitcase.

"Thanks man, I'm Ron by the way." He said waving as he put his suitcase under a seat.

"Nice to meet you Ron. "Harry said waving. After stowing his luggage Ron plopped down on the seat across from Harry.

"Are you ready for this? I heard we have to battle a troll to be sorted. Do you think that's true?"Ron said looking out the window as the train went through some mountains.

"Nah I heard you just have to sit under a hat and it sorts you into a house. " Harry said. Ron seemed to deflate at losing the chance to wrestle a troll. Ron pulled out a sandwich and started tearing into it.

"So do you any magic yet." He asked spitting pieces of ham and bread. Harry frowned at the show of bad manners.

"Yeah I know a bit." Harry answered leaning against the seat. Ron swallowed before continuing.

"My brothers, they're twins, they taught me a spell to turn my rat yellow." He said.

"Does it work?" Harry asked. Ron stopped then scratched his chin.

"Actually I'm not really sure, I haven't tried it yet." He said before biting back into his sandwich. Harry rolled his eyes. The door to the compartment slid open again and a young girl with bushy brown hair entered.

"Excuses me have either of you seen a toad a boy has lost his?" she asked. Ron shook his head as Harry chuckled. The girl frowned and looked at Harry.

"What may I ask is so funny about a boy losing his toad." She snapped. Harry waved his hands in front of his face signaling that he meant no harm.

"No, that's not it. The boy his name is Neville right." The girl nodded. "Same old Neville still forgetful old chap. Tell him Harry said that he left him home" Harry said. Both the girl and Ron looked at Harry curiously. Harry looked back and forth between them.

"What is there something on my face?" He started swatting at his face as if there was something there causing the girl to giggle.

"Well Harry I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She said. Ron waved from his seat by the window.

"Ron Weasley here, at your assistance." Hermione nodded at Ron.

"Well isn't this cute a Weasley weasel, a mud blood, and an apparent loser with no last name." a voice spoke behind Hermione. Hermione turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. She backed up cautiously as Malfoy entered flanked by two massive gorillas like boys. Harry and Ron stood up and put themselves between Hermione and Malfoy.

"Oh it's the stuck up blond. I suggest you shut your mouth unless you have something proper to say." Harry said reaching for his wand in his back pocket. Ron nodded next to him.

"Why dont you go follow your greasy haired father around Malfoy." Malfoy sneered at him.

"Ah weasley do your family still live in that leaning atrocity your father calls a house. It looks as if a strong wind would knock it over." Ron reddened in anger. He started towards Malfoy but Harry held him back.

"Malfoy I suggest you shut your mouth seeing as i heard all your family money is used to pay off officials so your father doesn't end up in jail." Harry said calmly. Malfoy grinded his teeth in anger.

"You'll pay for that. Crabbe, Goyle, how about you show him some 'proper' hospitality." Malfoy stepped back as the massive boys moved in on Ron and Harry. Ron started shaking as they got closer and Harry pulled his wand out and aimed it at the ground. The train entered a tunnel as Harry let out a bright flash from his wand.

"Blindasdificus" A series of screams could be heard but nothing could be seen as the blinding flash got even brighter in the darkness of the tunnel. As the train exited the tunnel and the flash dulled and an interesting scene could be seen in the compartment for anyone that happened to walk by. Ron had jumped into Hermione's arms and was sucking his thumb and Crabbe and Goyle were pants less hugging a red faced Malfoy who had no idea what had happened. Harry was again sitting down leaned back into his seat and looked to be fighting back a boisterous laugh.

"You bloody idiots let go of me." Malfoy yelled. Crabbe and Goyle tried to pull apart but their hands were bound by belts.

"We can't Draco were stuck" They yelled in unison. The bound trio struggled forcing themselves out the door of the compartment.

"You won't hear the end of this." Draco yelled as they fell over in the hallway of the train causing people to look out of their compartments and laugh at them. Harry got up and closed the door cutting off the laughter from the outside. Hermione came back to her sense and dropped Ron on the floor.

"Ow bloody hell you could have at least dropped me on the seat you know." Ron griped rubbing his bum. Harry snorted before pulling out a book titled _Sherlock Holmes: A mystery is afoot._ Hermione looked at Harry curiously.

"How did you do that?" She asked. Ron nodded as he rubbed his bum and pulled himself up onto the seat.

"Yeah mate that was bloody terrific." Ron said. Harry smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"It's just a little thing I learned." Harry said not revealing anything else. Hermione looked at him oddly but decided not to push. Ron shrugged but looked a little dejected.

"Well thank you for the shenanigans I'm sure we'll be expelled as soon as we step off the train." Hermione said harshly. Harry didn't say anything and continued reading and Ron chuckled but didn't say anything.

"How do you two not find that to be a big deal?" Hermione snapped. Again she got no reply, not even a chuckle this time.

"We'll be expelled and our wands will be snapped. I read about it in Wizards wizarding laws. When they expel you they snap your wand. I'll be kicked out of the wizarding world." Hermione cried out before she started hyperventilating. She flopped into a seat patting her chest and breathing heavily.

"Hermione I'm pretty sure they won't kick us out for such a minor thing, which in reality was self defense. My brothers have been pulling pranks in Hogwarts for years and they haven't even had a suspension. We'll be fine." Ron said as he moved to lightly pat her on the back although he looked as if he was very uncomfortable. Harry nodded as he looked up from his book.

"Yeah and I doubt they would expel you to regardless because I was the only one that did anything. Plus knowing them they wouldn't want me to leave." He said whispering the last part. Hermione heard him and looked up confused.

"Harry what's your last name." she asked. Harry looked up and looked at Hermione oddly.

"Curiosity killed the cat Hermione remember that." he said before going back to his book. Hermione huffed.

"Curiosity was framed by the gingerbread man" Ron said . Hermione and Harry looked at him .

"What?" they said in unison. Ron turned abit red around his ears.

"Um that is how that goes right" he asked. Harry snorted in laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes before turning back to Harry.

"I do believe its curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought him back." she said. Ron laughed.

"Shes got you there mate." he said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"so says the gingerbread man right " he quipped. Hermione laughed at this one as Ron turned red again.

"ok so you want to know my last name right it's..." he started but was cut off by th sound off the train screeching to a halt.

"oh we've arrived sorry guys it'll have to wait we have to hurry and get our robes on see you. He said as he walked out of the compartment with his robes. Ron and Hermione stared after hm before grabbing their robes and parting ways.

* * *

Harry exited the train into the semi darness of the late afternoon. Crowds of students moved around him.

"KEEP IT MOVIN FIRST YRS RIGH DIS WAY" a booming voice called. Harry turned around to ace the voice. over the crowd a giant figure could be seen. As Harry moved closer he realized it was a man . Well this particular man was about the size of three men put together.

"Excuse me sir where do the first years go" harry sked as he walked up to the man. The man looked down into the crowd of students that he towered over.

"Aye firsties follow this path to the lake and pick a boat." he said.

"Thank you mister-" he stopped waiting for the man to finish the sentence.

"No mister just Hagrid will do. Better move along the first sight of the castle isnt something you'll want to miss." Hagrid said. Harry noded and followed te crowd to a bunch of boats along a lake. Me managed to get into one with neville and ron.

"hello mate this my friend neville." Harry said indicating neville who nodded at ron. Ron shook Neville's and grabbed the side of the boat as it started to move on its own.

"Thanks for that message earlier Harry. I was freaking out ." Neville said. Harry nodded and smiled.

"you got to learn to calm down chap otherwise your going to go to pieces." Harry said. Neville nodded slowly. The boats drifted off across the lake around a mountain.

"Oh did you see Draco Malfoy. He was shuffling down the corridor with his two goons tied to him and the were missing their pants. Whoever did that is totally going to be famous." Neville said laughing. Harry rolled his eyes smiling as Ron started laughing. Neville looked at Ron confused. Ron kept laughing but pointed at Harry. Neville turned his attetion to Harry confused.

"That was me Neville. Malfo came into our compartment all pompous wit his lackies trying to bully my new friends so i showed him up." Harry said simply shrugging. Nevilles mouth hung open in a O.

"Thats so cool Harry. Was it something from one of the books we were reading." Neville asked. Harry nodded.

"It was that massive blinding spell we learned. I used it in the dark which made it even brighter. Then i hit them with a binding spell and just banished their pants under a seat" Harry said. Ron looked bewildered.

"Wow you already now how to do alot of spells mate. How'd you learn those." he asked.

" We just read ahead in some of our books for this year as well as some of the ones Nevilles grandmother had around. We'll teach you sometime if you want. " Harry said. Ron looked in thought for a moment before answering.

"Yea i guess that would be ok. I don't want to fall behind like my older brothers fred and george. Theyre brillant at pranks but dont like to do much serious work. Im in. "Ron said with a serious tone. Harry and Neville nodded in agreement.

"Oh im sure Hermione would love to learn this stuff too she seems like a brainiac type child. Real know-it-all." Ron said

" Yea you're riight we will ask her next time we get a chance." Neville said. Harry nodded then turned around and got his first glimpse of Hogwarts castle. Harry had a eerie feeling of calmness about him as they got closer. It was as if he was being called. He turned to look at Neville only to find his friend staring at the castle also with his eyes almost lit up. A fire seemed to dance behind his eyes. Harry tapped Neville on the shoulder. Neville turned towards harry and nearly jumped out of the boat.

"Har-harry your eyes " he stuttered. Harry looked over the side of the boat and gasped at his reflection in the water. Harry's emerald green eyes were glowing. He moved his hands towards his eyes and could almost feel heat coming of of them. He quickly reached into his bag robes and pulled out a pair of sunglasses he bought when he was out shoppin with neville one day. he put them on and thankfully the dark tint hid the glow of his eyes completely. He sat up and looked at Neville. Neville had pulled on a pair of shades also. Harry leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"What was that about."Harry whispered. Neville shrugged.

"Maybe some kind of magical pre-test before the sorting." he said hesitantly. Harry looked around at the other boats but he couldn't see that anybody else was having the same problem as him and Neville. He turned around to look at Ronald and suprisingly he was fast asleep. He tapped Neville who looked at Ron also and laughed. Ron's arm was hanging out of the boat into the water. His sleeve was soaked up to his elbow. The boat jerked to a stop as they entered a cave under the castle. Ron fell to the water sputtering. Harry and Neville laughed as they pulled him back into the boat.

"Bloody hell mates thanks for that. I never did learn how to swim." Ron said as he spit up water. Neville clapped him on the back playfully.

"Dont sweat it Ron. I just learned this summer myself from Harry."Neville said. Ron looked at Harry with an raised eyebrow.

"Your just a book full of knowledge mate. I think i'll be sticking around you for awhile. I'm sure your bound for some good thrills mate." Ron said laughing. Harry and neville smiled not letting on to how true they thought that statement was. They boys got out of the boats on the otherside and stood inside of a cavern under the castle. All of the students followed the path to a pair of giant iron doors. Infront of them was Professor Mcgonagall.

"Listen up. In a few minutes I will come and retrieve you to be sorted. When your name is call you will sit on the sorted you shall be seated with your fellow house mates." She said sternly before leaving through the doors. As soon as she left the students erupted into rapid chat about which house they wanted to be sorted into. Harry leaned against not intrested in joining any conversations. Ron stood infront of him slightly fidgeting, Neville next to him was also showing signs of anxiety. Harry rested a hand on his friends shoulders.

"Calm down mates. It's just a sorting." he said calmly. Ron looked at him appaled.

"How can you not be worried Harry." Ron said. Harry just shrugged.

"I guess its just because-"

"he's not even gonna be sorted." All three of them turned to see their least favorite Spike want to be. Malfoy was standing there unstuck from his lackeys glaring at Harry. Harry just returned the look with a bored expression.

"And why would that be Blondie" Ron said. Malfoy turned his gaze to Ron.

"Because weasel he's not even a wizard." Malfoy sneered. Harry and Neville Rolled their eyes increduously.

"I've asked around about the loser. Nobody except lardbottom seems to know him." Malfoy said venomously. Neville started towards Malfoy before Harry moved infront of him.

"You talk really big Malfoy. But I've met people like you before you dont scare me." Harry said.

"Yea and what kind of people are those hm must be powerful." Malfoy said sneering. Harry snorted.

"No people that hide behind others power. I've heard about your father and you dont seem to be fallingg far from da tree. I don't have time for arrogant selfish stuck-up pricks like you but if you keep fucking with my friends we're going to have a problem and I will deal with you, so if your going to try and have a fucking dick measuring contest bring a yard stick you dick in the ass wanker." Harry yelled before pulling his arm back and punching Malfoy right in the jaw. Malfoy didn't even see it coming as he hit the ground a bit of blood running down his lip. Only after he punched Malfoy did Harry realize that all the students in the hall were looking at him. Crabbe and Goyle were pushing through the crowd to try and help Malfoy. By the time they made it through Malfoy was already getting up. Harry turned away from them and face the door expectantly. Malfoy got up with his wand out pointed at Harry. Neville could see Malfoy pass Harry and made to push him out of the way as Malfoy let off a spell. Harry fell to the ground as the spell flew between him and Neville hitting the giant doors. Harry looked back at Malfoy and made to get up. Faster then most could tell Neville pushed him back down and punched Malfoy dead in the nose breaking it on impact. Malfoy fell back into Goyle clutching his nose and blood leaked out of it. Crabbe moved in on Neville when the doors opened. Professor McGonagall swept in surveying them. Her eyes landed on Crabbe ready to attack Neville.

"You two stop it this instant before I have you put on suspension before you're even sorted." She said severly her tone leaving no room for argument. Crabbe backed up from a relieved looking Neville.

"Now quickly inside so I can call your names to be sorted."she said before turning around and walking away. The students followed her leaving Malfoy leaning on Goyle with Crabbe unsure of what to do. Harry was the first to walk in and was met with a wall of applause. They had enter from a door beside the staff table faving the great hall. The different houses were standing and applauding the new arrivals. Up at the staff table a wizened old man with Gray hair stood motioning for them to quiet down. As the tables quieted down he motioned to Professor Mcgonagall who brought in a stool with a old wizards hat on it. After she sat it down she moved back. The hat opened at the brim and started singing.(insert song from book). After the song was done Professor McGonagall started calling out names. Hermione and Neville were sorted before Harry and both ended up in gryffindor. Malfoy, Crabbe, And goyle all ended up in Slytherin. Malfoy still nursed his nose which had stopped bleeding and a fattened lip. After more names were called few people were left. Malfoy sneered at Harry when they met eyes. Professor Mcgonagall looked down at the list for the next name and smiled. She cleared her throat befoe announcing the next name.

"HARRY ...POTTER"


	6. great merlins house

Bout time I burst back onto the scene with a new chapter. This is my fav book series I wish I owned id but we all know mad props goes to J.K Rowling.

THUMP

Malfoy's head landed face first on the table as whispers broke out among the student's. Harry ignored all the stares as he went up and sat on the stool. McGonagall The hat sank over his head.

"_Ah Mr. Potter has arrived at Hogwarts" a voice echoed around his head_

"Um yea I have unless I'm dreaming" he thought

"_Your not dreaming dear boy. Although this would be very elaborate for a dream." The voice said._

"_Yes well I am a master of puzzles you never know." Harry thought. The voice laughed._

"_You are very witty boy now where to put you hmm you could go anywhere but you are very special."_

"Is that a good thing?" Harry asked. He could practically feel the voice nodding.

"_Yes it is because you're going in"_

The brim of the sorting hat opened up and yelled.

"HOUSE OF MERLIN"

The entire hall went silent in shock before it erupted in not so quiet whispers.

"Surely this is a joke."

"There is no such house right."

"Is the hat broken?"

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat in the middle of the head table to quiet the crowd.

"SILENCE!" He looked over at Harry who was still seated on the stool with the sorting hat on his head.

"What is the meaning of this I demand he be sorted properly? Stop with this charade." He said his voice rising. The creases of the sorting hat folded in what could be perceived to be a glare towards the aged headmaster.

"You know as well as I do that his is no charade Albus. The boy is a direct descendant of Merlin as you well know and he apprenticed the founders of Hogwarts. They commissioned Merlin his own house should any of his descendants ever feel the need to come to Hogwarts." The hat spoke.

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy headmaster. First his Deputy headmistress had removed Harry Potter from the care of his Aunt and Uncle where he wanted him. The less trouble the boy was in the easier it was to move him where he needed him. He couldn't dare move him now that he was with Augusta Longbottom. The woman would raise hell if he tried which would bring up a few "minor" laws he might have skipped over when placing Potter with his Aunt and Uncle. It'd be best to manipulate his time in school. He'd have to move on with the festivities before too many questions are raised. Dumbledore clapped his hands together and adorned a grandfatherly old smile on his face.

"Well then Mr. Potter in light of recent events you may sit at any table you wish. I will wish to speak to you later about your sleeping arrangements." Dumbledore said before sitting back down. Harry sat the hat down on the stool and walked quietly to the Gryffindor table along with his friends avoiding all the stares. He sat in between Neville and Hermione and across from Ron.

"Bloody hell, mate you're Harry Potter." Ron exclaimed. Harry just shrugged it off.

"I didn't want to make it a big deal. I'm still going to be hanging out with you guys. Hopefully I can have classes with you guys. I don't remember what happened that night so don't make me different from you ok." Harry said as he watched the rest of the kids are sorted. Hermione had already pulled out her Hogwarts: A history book.

"Well aside from you being Harry potter you the only kid in history to ever be sorted into the house of Merlin. It's mentioned as a myth like the Chamber of secrets." Hermione said in a matter of fact kind of way. Ron rolled his eyes like she was bloody crazy.

"Are you daft woman? This bloody Harry potter. The only person to survive the killing curse and-"

"Ron shut the hell up mate can't you see it's bothering him" Neville said. And true enough Harry was fidgeting in his seat spaced out, his eyes glazed over.

"LILY TAKE HARRY AND RUN I'LL HOLD HIM OFF."

"NO NOT MY BABY TAKE ME INSTEAD"

"HARRY" Neville smacked him in the face. Harry blinked and started looking around.

"What happened" He asked sweating heavily. Hermione was looking at him concerned Ron as well.

"You looked like you were having a seizure there mate." Ron said. Harry looked at Neville who nodded.

"Oh well I'm Fine. Hey does anyone know the dark fellow next to the headmaster?" Harry said looking at the head table. A shady looking man with oily looking hair and a beaked nose was staring hard down at Harry.

"That there is"

"-Professor Snape."

"Potions teacher-"

"-And all around oily haired git." Harry turned around and started seeing doubles. On either side of Ron were identical twins with the same colored hair as Ron so Harry assumed they wee all related.

"Relatives of yours Ron? I think there's a slight resemblance." Harry said sarcastically. The twins laughed hardily.

"Seems our ickle Ronniekins has "

" Found a friend with a sense"

"Of humor" They said back and forth.

"I'm Fred" The one on Ron's left announced. The one on his right pointed to his self and said.

"And I Dear Mr. Potter am George." George said. The whole time this was going on Harry Hermione and Neville were looking back and forth between the two as Ron was trying to act invisible. Harry found the pair quite amusing.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said. Hermione waved and Neville merely nodded not really knowing what to say.

"We are the prime time pranksters of Hogwarts." They said in unison. Harry remembered Professor McGonagall telling him and Neville about the famed Weasley twins The current age of pranksters forerunning his father and his friends. He asked about his father's friends and if he would meet them but she refused to answer any questions except about a Remus Lupin who was one of his father's best friends. She said she had a feeling he would be hearing from him very soon. Harry was looking forward to meeting the man. Professor Dumbledore standing up put a stop to Harry's thoughts.

"To our new students welcome to our old ones welcome back. Our caretaker Mr. Filch kindly asks you to not throw Fanged Frisbees or have duels in the corridors. Any other banned items can be viewed on the list attached Mr. Filches door. The Forbidden forest is of course forbidden to all students " At this point he stared directly at the Weasley twins in front of Harry "and the third floor corridor is off limits as well for those that wish to remain in the realm of living."

Audible gulps could be heard up and down table from the younger students.

"And with that let the feast begin" the headmaster concluded sitting down giving Harry a wink before starting to eat. Harry turned around to eat as the empty plates piled up with food. The twins had disappeared and Ron was stuffing his face savagely. Neville, Hermione, and Harry looked at him with disgust. It would have made Harry lose his appetite if he hadn't put it on a leash with all the food in front of him. Ignoring Ron everyone else started eating with reserved gusto. The whole time he was eating Harry felt an odd presence like someone was staring at him. He turned around and locked eyes with Professor Quirrell. Harry felt a headache-building by just looking at the man. Harry couldn't bring himself to look away before his headache blinded him with pain and his vision exploded with emerald green before he slumped on the table unconscious.


End file.
